Discusión:Last Day On Earth/@comment-24660241-20160401022534
Spoilers The Walking Dead 6x16 “Last Day On Earth” (Season Finale) Ya puedes leer los spoilers del capitulo completo de The Walking Dead 6x16 ‘Last Day on Earth’, que se estrenará el Domingo 3 de Abril de 2016 en AMC y FOX1, y el Lunes 4 de Abril en canal FOX (Latinoamérica / España). Si no quieres saber qué pasará en el capítulo, entonces no sigas leyendo. Vía TSDF & STD. Luego de que Maggie se sintiera mal en el capítulo 6×15, el grupo se sube a la casa rodante con la intención de transportarla hasta Hilltop. Rick deja al padre Gabriel a cargo de la seguridad de Alexandria, e incluso de proteger a Judith. Spencer le dice a Rick si existe la posibilidad de que cuando aparezcan los Salvadores pudieran llegar a algún acuerdo, sin embargo Rick desafiante le responde: “Diles que me esperen. Yo tengo un trato para ellos.” Rick, Abraham, Maggie, Aaron, Eugene, Sasha y Carl viajan en el vehículo. En el camino, en medio de la carretera, el grupo se encuentra con un grupo de Salvadores que tiene a un hombre en el suelo, y al que han estado golpeando. Todos bajan de la casa rodante, excepto Maggie. Rick dialoga con el líder del grupo de Salvadores. El líder de los Salvadores les dice que ese hombre es alguien cuya gente no ha escuchado. Rick ofrece llegar a un acuerdo. El líder de los Salvadores dice que podrían llegar a un acuerdo. El acuerdo sería entregar la mitad de sus cosas, y posiblemente un integrante del grupo tendría que morir. Pero luego pueden seguir adelante y dejar todo en negocios. Rick no da marcha atrás y le dice: “Quieres que hoy sea tu último día en la Tierra?” El líder de los Salvadores le dice a Rick que mejor muy amable con la gente de la casa rodante, porque nunca se sabe cuando será el último día en la Tierra. Rick y el resto del grupo finalmente suben a la casa rodante y se marchan, mientras que el líder de los Salvadores golpea nuevamente al hombre en el suelo. En otra ruta, el grupo se encuentra con un grupo de caminantes encadenados, y dos de ellos tienen objetos que le pertenecen a Daryl y Michonne (La chaqueta de Daryl y accesorios del pelo de Michonne). Debido a esto, el grupo llega a la conclusión que Daryl y Michonne se encuentran secuestrados. En cada camino que Rick y el grupo toma, son emboscados por gente de Negan, por lo que finalmente deciden continuar su viaje a Hilltop caminando. Eugene se ofrece para continuar manejando la casa rodante y tratar de engañar a los hombres de Negan para que lo sigan y así el resto puede llegar a Hilltop. Antes de irse conduciendo, Eugene le da a Rick instrucciones de como fabricar balas, y al parecer tiene una escena de despedida con Rick y especialmente con Abraham. Morgan continúa su viaje solo y encuentra el caballo del hombre que encontraron en el capítulo anterior. Mientras tanto, el miembro de los Salvadores que sobrevivió al ataque de Carol, se lleva el rosario de Carol y sigue su rastro en busca de venganza. El hombre finalmente la encuentra, y espera obtener revancha por haber matado a sus amigos. Luego de mucho diálogo, el hombre se voltea y se comienza a marchar sin atacar a Carol, sin embargo ella lo desafía a que no se vaya y la mate. El hombre regresa y levanta su arma, pero finalmente Morgan aparece y lo mata. - En esta escena no está muy claro si antes de morir el hombre le dispara a Carol y la hiere o no. Rick y el resto siguen su camino a pie, sin embargo se dirigen directamente a la trampa de Negan. El grupo se encuentra en el bosque cuando un grupo de Salvadores que los observa comienzan a silvar, y luego les comienzan a disparar, llevándolos en cierta dirección. Rick se da cuenta que se trata de una trampa y que los quieren vivos, ya que los disparos que reciben son hacia los pies. Finalmente el grupo es capturado y llevado ante Negan. Rick y el resto es puesto de rodillas. “Vamos, tienen gente que conocer” dice Negan, y al grupo se suman Glenn, Daryl y Michonne. ¿Qué pasó con Rosita? Pronto deberíamos tener confirmación de su situación. Estos ya son los últimos 10 minutos del capítulo. Negan junto a su bate de béisbol envuelto en alambres, que el llama ‘Lucille’. “Hola, ¿tú eres Rick, cierto? Soy Negan, y no me agrada para nada que hayas matado a mis hombres.” “En unos minutos más, te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado conmigo” amenaza Negan a Rick. Negan le explica que el mundo en el que viven ahora el funcionamiento es bien simple: O le dan sus cosas, o los mata. Le dice que todo este plan que ha realizado es para que Rick y el grupo finalmente sepan quién es Negan y de lo que es capaz de hacer. “Tú trabajas para mi ahora” le dice Negan. “Todas tus mierdas me las tienes que dar a mí, ese es tu trabajo” Negan le dice que no los quiere matar, ya que quiere que trabajen para él, pero mataron a tantos de sus hombres, que no lo puede dejar impune, por lo que matará a uno de los miembros del grupo de Rick. Las opciones serían: Rick, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Aaron y Sasha. - Eugene aparentemente se fue solo en la casa rodante. Lo consultaré y actualizaré con la respuesta. Negan les dice que matará sólo a uno de ellos, y que si alguno trata de impedirlo, le sacará el ojo que le queda a Carl y se lo dará de comer a Rick. Mientras todos se encuentran de rodillas, Negan intenta decidir a quien matará. Observa a Carl y lo ve tan maduro, que le dice que al menos llore. Luego ve a Maggie en muy mal estado y Negan le dice: “Simplemente podría acabar con tu miseria ahora mismo.” Glenn grita e intenta detener a Negan. Negan pide que lo regresen a la línea con el resto y les advierte, que no vuelvan a interrumpirlo, que por ser el primero lo puede dejar pasar, ya que es una reacción emocional, pero que a la próxima lo matará, sin excepciones. Negan observa a Carl y le pregunta a Rick si ese es su hijo. “Él es tu hijo, ¿cierto?… Definitivamente es tu hijo” Rick le grita desesperado. “¡Ya detén esto!” Negan le dice: “No me hagas matar al pequeño futuro asesino en serie. No lo hagas fácil para mi. Debo elegir a alguien, pero tengo una idea…” Y en ese momento comienza a elegir a alguien con la tipica canción: De tin marin de do pingue… mientras vamos viendo las caras de los diferentes personajes arrodillados. Aquí está el audio filtrado de la última escena del capítulo, y más abajo la transcripción en inglés. Lo que todos se preguntan.. ¿A quien mata Negan? Cuando finalmente se decide por alguien, el ángulo que muestra la cámara cambia, y vemos desde el punto de vista de la persona elegida. Negan comienza a golpearle la cabeza, y la imagen se comienza a volver borrosa (simulando que es lo que ve la persona que está siendo golpeada). Mientras tanto, todo el grupo grita horrorizado, mientras se escucha como se rompe el cráneo del personaje asesinado. Negan le da un par de golpes más hasta que el personaje cae al suelo, y luego del golpe final, la escena se va a negro y comienzan los créditos del capítulo, de modo que de acuerdo a esta versión no sabríamos qué personaje ha muerto hasta la séptima temporada. Al menos esto es lo que han visto las personas que realizan subtítulos para la serie, pero aún queda otra opción... Si bien esto es lo que se ha filtrado, cabe también la posibilidad que AMC haya cortado a propósito el final del capítulo para evitar filtraciones, ya que agregar una ultima escena en la que se revele el personaje asesinado no requiere subtítulos, por lo que es factible que la agreguen solo al momento de emitir el capítulo en TV. Esta idea algunos la creen factible ya que en la guia de programación de AMC el capítulo dice que dura 93 minutos (contando comerciales) en vez de los 90 anunciados, por lo que sería posible que parte de esos 3 minutos extras se podría tratar de alguna escena post-créditos en la que revelen la identidad del personaje asesinado por Negan. Tendremos que esperar hasta este Domingo para confirmarlo... Pronto mas detalles del capítulo. ¿Quién creen ustedes que será la víctima de Negan? Transcripción escena final Come on, you got people to meet. Maggie? On your knees! All right! We got a full boat. Let’s meet the man. Aquí comienza el audio filtrado: We piss in our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close. Yep. Gonna be Pee-Pee-Pants City here real soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader? It’s this one. He’s the guy. Hi, you’re Rick, right? I’m Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me, in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don’t mess with the new world order. New world order is this, and it’s really very simple. Even if you’re stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here it goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was Career Day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That’s your job. Now I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow. But swallow it, you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out that you are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged. More pegged if you don’t do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that’s too much, you can make, find or steal more and it’ll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door, you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us, and we will knock it down. You understand? What? No answer? You don’t think you were gonna get through this without being punished now, did you? I don’t want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can’t do that if you’re dead, can you? I’m not growing a garden. But you killed my people. A whole damn lot of them. More than I’m comfortable with. And for that, you’re gonna pay. So now… I’m gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you. This is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this… All this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honour. I gotta shave this shit. You got one of our guns. Yeah, you got a lot of our guns. Shit, kid. Lighten up. At least cry a little. Jesus! You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now. No! No! No! Stop it! Nope, get him back in line. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. All right, listen. Don’t any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one’s free, it’s an emotional moment. I get it. Sucks, don’t it? The moment you realise you don’t know shit. He’s your kid, right? This is definitely your kid. -Just stop this! -Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don’t make it easy on me. I got to pick somebody. Everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order. I simply cannot decide. I got an idea. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo, catch the tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one, and you are it. Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that. Look at that. Taking it like a champ. Damn! Fuente: http://www.carlost.net/spoilers-the-walking-dead-6x16/